listfandomcom-20200216-history
Altan concert tours
Irish folk supergroup Altan have embarked on dozens of tours since their formation in 1989, some of which have been international/world tours. As well as touring as a band, the individual members of Altan also tour separately internationally as part of other music groups and as solo artists. Altan have toured extensively throughout Ireland, UK, Japan and the United States since the band's formation in 1989. 1999 1999 French Summer Festival Gigs * 14/08/1999 Lorient (Festival Interceltique de Lorient) France * 18/08/1999 Guingamp (Festival de la danse et de la Saint-Loup) France 1999 Irish & UK Gigs * 09/09/1999 Dingle (Festival) Co. Kerry, Ireland * 17/09/1999 Strabane (The Mellmount Centre) Co Tyrone, Northern Ireland, UK * 19/09/1999 Poulaphouca (Hotel) Co. Wicklow, Ireland 1999 Belgian Tour + German Gig * 21/10/1999 Deurne (Cultureel Centrum) Belgium * 22/10/1999 Deurne (Cultureel Centrum) Belgium * 23/10/1999 Leopoldsburg (Cultural Centre) Belgium * 26/10/1999 Glasgow (Fruitmarket) Scotland, UK * 29/10/1999 Maaseik (Cultureel Centrum) Belgium * 30/10/1999 Asse (Cutureel Centrum) Belgium * 20/11/1999 Lommel (Lommel Festival) Belgium 2000 2000 Irish & Scottish Gigs * 02/01/2000 Dunlewey (Dún Luiche) (Ionad Cois Locha, Lakeside Centre) Co. Donegal, Ireland * 19/01/2000 Glasgow (Royal Concert Hall) Scotland, UK 2000 North-American Tour (First leg) (US) + Irish Gigs This is the first leg of the US tour in support of the Another Sky studio album. * 25/01/2000 Alva (State University - Northwestern University Auditorium) Oklahoma, United States * 26/01/2000 St.Louis (University of Missouri, JC Penney Auditorium) Missouri, United States * 27/01/2000 Lafayette (Lung Center for the Performing Arts) Indiana, United States * 28/01/2000 Chicago (Irish American Heritage Centre) Chicago Illinois, United States * 29/01/2000 Columbus (Southern Theatre) Ohio, United States * 31/01/2000 Jackson (Michigan Theatre of Jackson) Missouri, United States * 01/02/2000 Grand Rapids (Grand Rapids Civic Theatre) Michigan, United States * 02/02/2000 Milwaukee (Shank Hall) Wisconsin, United States * 03/02/2000 Madison (Barrymore Theatre) Wisconsin, United States * 04/02/2000 St. Paul (Fitzgerald Theatre) Minnesota, United States * 06/02/2000 Boulder (Boulder Theatre) Colorado * 07/02/2000 Santa Fe (The Paramount) New Mexico * 09/02/2000 Tucson (Berger Centre for the Performing Arts) Arizona * 11/02/2000 Santa Rosa (Luther Burbank Center) California * 13/02/2000 Forest Grove (Pacific University, McCready Hall) Oregon * 15/02/2000 Davis (University of California, Freeborn Hall) California * 16/02/2000 Riverside (University of California - University Theatre) California * 18/02/2000 Los Angeles (UCLA, Royce Hall) California * 19/02/2000 Berkeley (Zellerbach Auditorium) California * 24/02/2000 Dublin (Ireland National Concert Hall) Ireland * 26/02/2000 Killarney (Killarney Folk Festival - Gleneagle Hotel) Ireland * 04/03/2000 Dallas (North Texas Irish Music Festival - Fair Park Grounds) Texas * 05/03/2000 Dallas (North Texas Irish Music Festival - Fair Park Grounds) Texas * 06/03/2000 Austin (La Zona Rosa) Texas * 09/03/2000 Fairfax (George Mason University, Center for the Arts) Virginia * 10/03/2000 Pomona (The Richard Stockton College of New Jersey, Performing Arts Center) New Jersey * 12/03/2000 Plymouth (Plymouth St. College, Silver Cultural Arts Center, Hanaway Theatre) New Hampshire * 13/03/2000 Albany (Irish American Center) New York * 15/03/2000 Manchester (Saint Anselm College, Koonz Theatre - The Dane Center for the Humanities) New Hampshire * 16/03/2000 Portsmouth (Music Hall) New Hampshire * 17/03/2000 Burlington (Flynn Theatre) Vermont * 18/03/2000 Keene (Colonial Theatre) New Hampshire * 19/03/2000 Ellsworth (Grand Auditorium) Maine (two shows) * 21/03/2000 Lake Placid (Center for the Arts) New York * 22/03/2000 Harrisburg (Whittaker Center for the Arts) Pennsylvania * 24/03/2000 Morrow (Clayton College and State University - Spivey Hall) Georgia * 25/03/2000 Asheville (Diana Wortham Theatre) North Carolina * 26/03/2000 Charleston West Virginia (West Virginia Public Radio broadcast) * 28/03/2000 Lexington (Lynagh's) Kentucky * 31/03/2000 Raleigh (North Carolina State University - Stewart Theatre) North Carolina * 01/04/2000 Newark (New Jersey Performing Arts Centre) New Jersey * 02/04/2000 Cambridge (Sanders Theatre, Harvard University) Massachusetts 2000 Japanese Tour * 18/05/2000 Tokyo, Japan * 19/05/2000 Sendai, Japan * 21/05/2000 Tokyo, (Hibiya Outdoor Park Theatre) Japan * 23/05/2000 Nagoya, Japan * 24/05/2000 Kyoto, Japan * 25/05/2000 Toyama, Japan * 27/05/2000 Fukuoka, Japan * 28/05/2000 Osaka, Japan 2000 UK & Irish Spring Tour * 03/06/2000 Bandon (Bandon Festival, The Square) Co. Cork, Ireland * 09/06/2000 Southsea (The Pier) Hampshire, England, UK * 11/06/2000 Wavendon (Milton Keynes) (The Stables), England, UK * 12/06/2000 London (Queen Elizabeth Hall) England, UK 2000 French Summer Festival Gig (Carhaix) * 14/07/2000 Carhaix (Festival des Vielles Charrues) (Brittany) France 2000 Italian Summer (Festival) Gigs * 15/07/2000 Agrate Brianza (near Milano) (Festival Interceltico), Italy * 16/07/2000 Sarnico (near Bergamo) (Villa Faccanonni), Italy 2000 North-American Tour (Second leg) (US & Canada) * 22/07/2000 Calgary (Calgary Folk Festival) Alberta, Canada * 23/07/2000 Victoria (Victoria Folk Roots Festival) British Columbia, Canada * 25/07/2000 Seattle (Century Ballroom) Washington, United States * 26/07/2000 Eugene (WOW Hall), Oregon, United States * 27/07/2000 River Rhythms (near Albany) (Monteith River Park), Oregon, United States * 28/07/2000 Arcata (Humboldt State University - Van Duzer Theatre) California], United States * 29/07/2000 Santa Cruz (Fat Fry Music Festival) California, United States festival show {Other Acts - Indigo Girls, Mumbo Gumbo and others} * 30/07/2000 Los Angeles (Hollywood Bowl) California, United States 2000 Irish Summer Festival Tour + Belgian Summer Festival Gig * 04/08/2000 Glencolmcille (Glencolmcille Fiddle Week) Co. Donegal, Ireland * 05/08/2000 Ballyshannon (Ballyshannon Folk Festival) Co. Donegal, Ireland {Ireland's longest running Folk Festival} * 11/08/2000 Feakle (Feakle Festival) Co. Clare, Ireland * 12/08/2000 Galway (The Black Box Theatre) Co. Galway, Ireland * 13/08/2000 Kilkenny (Kilkenny Arts Week, St. Canice's Cathedral) Co. Kilkenny, Ireland * 18/08/2000 Dublin (National Concert Hall) Co. Dublin, Ireland * 19/08/2000 Deerlycke (Deerlycke Festival) Belgium * 03/09/2000 Cork (Everyman Palace Theatre) Co. Cork, Ireland 2000 North-American Tour (Third leg) (US) * 09/09/2000 Aspen (Wheeler Opera House) Colorado, United States * 10/09/2000 Boulder (Boulder Theater, E-Town Radio Show) United States * 12/09/2000 Tulsa (Chapman Music Hall) (Tulsa Performing Arts Center) United States * 14/09/2000 Oshkosh (Grand Opera House) Wisconsin, United States * 15/09/2000 Winona (St. Cecilia Theater) Minnesota, United States * 16/09/2000 Rochester (Mayo Civic Center Theater) Minnesota, United States * 17/09/2000 Duluth (Sacred Heart Music Center) Minnesota, United States * 19/09/2000 Ann Arbor (Michigan Theatre) Michigan, United States * 20/09/2000 Kalamazoo (State Theatre) Michigan, United States * 21/09/2000 Pittsburgh (Carnegie Lecture Hall) Pennsylvania, United States * 22/09/2000 New York City (Town Hall) New York, United States * 23/09/2000 Albany (2000 Music and Arts Festival) New York, United States * 24/09/2000 Quincy (Bad Abbots Open Air Festival) Massachusetts, United States * 27/09/2000 Cullowhee (Western Carolina University, Coulter Recital Hall) North Carolina, United States * 28/09/2000 Decatur (Agnes Scott College, Presser Hall) Georgia, United States 2000 European Festival Gigs * 07/10/2000 Helsinki (Finnish Irish Festival - Tavastia Theatre) Finland {Other Acts - Support from Korkkijalka} {Olli Pelikka has been running the Finnish Irish Festival for many years now. It has been a while since Altan played there) * 20/10/2000 Hannover (Expo 2000) Germany {Other Acts - Maighread and Triona Ni Dhomhnaill, Cathal O Searcaigh, Aoife Ni Fhearraigh, Seosamh O Neachtain} * 27/10/2000 Belfast (Belfast Festival - Queens University - Whitla Hall) UK {Altan opens one of the the best Arts Festivals} 2000 Dutch Fall Tour * 29/10/2000 Vlissingen (Arsenaaltheater) Holland * 31/10/2000 Utrecht (Muziekcentrum Vredenburg Utrecht]] Holland * 02/11/2000 Cuijk (Streekschouburg Cuyk]] Holland * 03/11/2000 Amsterdam (Melkveg Other Acts - Crossing Borders Festival), Holland * 04/11/2000 Zwolle (Zwolle Folkfestival Zwolle]] Holland * 06/11/2000 Leiden (Stadsgehoorzal Leiden]] Holland * 07/11/2000 Breda (Chasse Theater Breda]] Holland * 09/11/2000 Eindhoven (Muziekcentrum Frits Philips Eindhoven]] Holland 2000 Israel Unique Gig * 14/11/2000 Tel Aviv (Tel Aviv Festival) Israel {Altan's first visit to Israel} 2001 2001 North-American Tour (First Leg) (US & Canada) * 09/02/2001 Edmonton (Arden Theatre), Alberta, Canada * 10/02/2001 Banff (Banff Centre for the Arts, Eric Harvie Theatre) Alberta, Canada * 12/02/2001 Calgary (Univ. of Calgary - McEwan Ballroom) Alberta, Canada * 13/02/2001 Helena (Myrna Loy Centre), MT, United States * 14/02/2001 Billings (Alberta Bair Theatre), MT, United States * 15/02/2001 Bozeman (Emerson Cultural Centre), MT, United States * 16/02/2001 Missoula (Univ. of Montana, University Theatre), MT, United States * 17/02/2001 Walla (Whitman College, Cordiner Hall), WA, United States * 18/02/2001 Kirkland (Kirkland Performance Centre), WA, United States * 20/02/2001 Petaluma (McNears Mystic Theatre), CA, United States * 21/02/2001 Stanford (Stanford Univ., Dinkenspiel Auditorium), CA, United States * 22/02/2001 Santa Barbara (UCSB, Campbell College) CA, United States * 24/02/2001 Northridge (CAL State University, Performing Arts Centre), CA, United States * 25/02/2001 Cerritos (Cerritos Centre for the Performing Arts), CA, United States * 01/03/2001 Ogden (Peery's Egyptian Theatre), UT, United States * 03/03/2001 Phoenix (Orpheum Theatre), AZ, United States * 05/03/2001 Manhattan (Kansas State Univ., McCain Auditorium), KS, United States * 07/03/2001 Alva (Northwestern University, University Auditorium), OK, United States * 30/03/2001 Cambridge (Harvard University, Sanders Theatre), MA, United States * 01/04/2001 Manchester (Palace Theatre), NH, United States * 02/04/2001 Princeton (Princeton University - McCarter Theatre), NJ, United States * 03/04/2001 Morristown (Community Theatre), NJ, United States * 05/04/2001 Bethel (Gould Academy, Bingham Auditorium), ME, United States * 07/04/2001 Hanover (Dartmouth College, Hopkins Centre, Spaulding Auditorium), NH, United States * 08/04/2001 Fairfield (Tomlinson Auditorium), CT, United States * 11/04/2001 Vienna (Barns at Wolftrap), VA, United States * 12/04/2001 Vienna (Barns at Wolftrap), VA, United States 2001 Irish Summer Festival Gigs * 09/07/2001 Letterkenny (Eargail Arts Festival - An Grianan Theatre), Co. Donegal, Ireland {Altan opens Eargail Arts Festival} * 13/07/2001 Mullingar (Mullingar Festival - Mullingar Arts Centre), Co. Westmeath, Ireland 2001 North-American Tour (Second Leg) (US) * 20/07/2001 Cleveland (Cleveland Museum of Art - Gartner Auditorium,), OH, United States * 21/07/2001 Beaverton (near Portland) (Griffith Park), OR, United States * 22/07/2001 San Francisco (Bay Area Festival - Stern Grove Festival), United States {Other Acts - Natalie MacMaster Band} * 23/07/2001 Davis (University of California), CA, United States * 24/07/2001 Santa Fe (The Paramount), NM, United States {Back in New Mexico} * 25/07/2001 Colorado Springs (Colorado Springs Fine Arts Center), United States * 26/07/2001 Denver (Denver Botanical Gardens), CO, United States * 27/07/2001 Reno (Harrahs Hotel), NV, United States * 29/07/2001 Los Angeles (Hollywood Bowl), United States {Return to Hollywood} * 01/08/2001 Annapolis (Rams Head), MD, United States * 02/08/2001 Alexandria (The Birchmere), VA, United States * 03/08/2001 Dublin (Dublin Irish Music Festival), OH, United States 2001 Irish Summer Festival Gigs * 09/08/2001 Glencolmcille (Glencolmcille Fiddle Week - Glencolmcille Hotel), Co. Donegal, Ireland * 15/08/2001 Inchydoney (near Clonakilty) (Inchidoney Hotel), Co. Cork, Ireland 2001 French Summer Festival Gig * 01/09/2001 Bourg-de-Péage (Bourg-de-Péage Festival), Drôme, France {La Belle France} 2001 North-American Fall Festival Gigs * 21/09/2001 Northampton (The Iron Horse), MA, United States * 22/09/2001 Albany (Irish 2000 Music and Arts Festival - Albany Fairgrounds), NY, United States * 23/09/2001 Boston (Boston Folk Festival - University of Massachusetts Boston), MA, United States 2002 2002 North-American Spring Tour (US & Canada) * 10/04/2002 Columbus (Southern Theater), OH, United States * 12/04/2002 Milwaukee (Irish Cultural and Heritage Center), WI, United States * 13/04/2002 Madison (Wisconsin Union Theater), WI, United States * 14/04/2002 Collegeville (St. John's University - Stephen B Humphrey Theater), MN, United States * 15/04/2002 Minneapolis (Cedar Cultural Center), MN, United States * 18/04/2002 Athens (Ohio University - Baker Center Ballroom), OH, United States {Altan In Athens-Ohio!} * 19/04/2002 Ann Arbor (The Ark), MI, United States * 20/04/2002 Chicago (Old Town School of Folk Music), IL, United States * 24/04/2002 Tacoma (Pantages Theater), WA, United States * 25/04/2002 Bellingham (Leopold Crystal Ballroom), WA, United States * 26/04/2002 North Vancouver (Centiennial Theater), BC, Canada * 27/04/2002 Boise (Egyptian Theater), Idaho, United States * 28/04/2002 Portland (Alladin Theater), OR, United States * 30/04/2002 San Francisco (Great American Music Hall), CA, United States * 01/05/2002 San Francisco (Great American Music Hall), CA, United States * 02/05/2002 Riverside (Univ. of California - University Theater), CA, United States * 03/05/2002 Los Angeles (Royce Theater, UCLA Center for the Arts), CA, United States {Other Acts - Kate Rusby} * 04/05/2002 Tucson (Crowder Hall), AZ, United States 2002 Irish Spring Gigs (Dublin) * 13/05/2002 Dublin (Vicar St Dublin), Ireland * 14/05/2002 Dublin (Vicar St Dublin), Ireland * 12/06/2002 Dublin (Grand Hotel), Co. Dublin, Ireland {Other Acts - pupils of St. Oliver Plunkett National School Malahide} 2002 UK & Irish Summer Festival Tour * 30/06/2002 Glastonbury (Glastonbury Festival - The Acoustic Stage), England, UK {One of the biggest and best of the English festivals} * 24/07/2002 Galway (Galway Arts Festival - Warwick Hotel), Ireland * 28/07/2002 Carrick-on-Bannow (Parish Hall), County Wexford, Ireland {The Trip to Cullenstown} * 02/08/2002 Cambridge (Cambridge Folk Festival), England, UK * 03/08/2002 Cambridge (Cambridge Folk Festival), England, UK * 06/08/2002 Belfast (Feile an Phobail) Ireland {Other Acts - Seamus Begley and Jim Murray} * 08/08/2002 Glencolmcille (Glencolmcille Fiddle Week - Glencolmcille Hotel), Co. Donegal, Ireland 2002 Switzerland Summer Festival Gig * 10/08/2002 Veysonnaz (Guinness Irish Festival in Switzerland), Switzerland 2002 Japanese Summer Tour * 24/08/2002 Fukuoka (Scara Espasio), Japan * 25/08/2002 Osaka (Lovely Hall), Japan * 27/08/2002 Hiroshima (Club Quattro), Japan * 28/08/2002 Nagoya (Club Quattro), Japan * 29/08/2002 Sendai (Zepp Sendai), Japan * 01/09/2002 Tokyo (Festival in Tokyo - Shibuya Kokaido), Japan {Other Acts - Paul Brady, Sharon Shannon} 2002 Swedish Fall Gigs * 25?/09/2002 Stockholm Sweden {Other Acts - Frifot (Swedish folk music trio)} * 30?/09/2002 Kristianstad Sweden {Other Acts - Frifot (Swedish folk music trio)} 2002 UK Fall Tour * 14/10/2002 Sheffield (Memorial Hall), England, UK * 15/10/2002 Newark (Palace Theatre), England, UK * 17/10/2002 Exeter (University Lemon Grove), England, UK {cancelled due to circumstances beyond Altan's control} * 18/10/2002 Talbot (Pontardawe Arts Centre, Theodore Road Port), Wales, UK * 20/10/2002 Manchester (The Lowry Theatre), England, UK * 21/10/2002 London (Queen Elizabeth Hall), England, UK (major London date!) * 23/10/2002 Reading (Concert Hall), England, UK * 24/10/2002 Bristol (St. Georges Hall), England, UK * 25/10/2002 Milton Keynes (The Stables), England, UK * 27/10/2002 Newcastle (Opera House), England, UK * 28/10/2002 Edinburgh (Usher Hall), Scotland * 29/10/2002 Dundee, Scotland * 30/10/2002 Liverpool (Liverpool Philharmonic Hall), England, UK {Rounding off our tour in Liverpool} 2002 Dutch Fall Gigs * 02/11/2002 (Stadsgehoorzall) Vlaardingen, The Netherlands * 03/11/2002 (Stadsgehoorzall) Vlaardingen, The Netherlands * 04/11/2002 (Stadsschouwburg) Haarlem, The Netherlands 2002 Irish Fall Gig * 09/11/2002 Ennis (Auburn Lodge Hotel), County Clare, Ireland {The Banner} 2002 North-American Fall Tour (US) * 13/11/2003 Nashville (3rd & Lindsley), TN, United States {Another visit to the home of country music} * 14/11/2003 Charlotte (Neighbourhood Theatre), NC, United States * 15/11/2003 Raleigh (Pinecone Theater), NC, United States {In the Pines} * 16/11/2003 Atlanta (Agnes Scott College), GA, United States * 17/11/2003 Memphis (Callicott Auditorium), TN, United States * 18/11/2003 Little Rock (UALR Theatre), AR, United States 2002 Dutch Fall Gig (US) * 23/11/2003 Breda (Chasse Theatre), The Netherlands 2003 2003 UK Winter Gig (London) * 10/02/2003 London (Marriot Hotel), England, UK {Altan play BBC Folk Awards} 2003 North-American Winter Tour (US) * 21/02/2003 Phoenix (Orpheum Theater), AZ, United States * 22/02/2003 Alto / Ruidoso (Spencer Theater), NM, United States * 23/02/2003 Boulder (E-Town, Boulder Theater), CO, United States * 24/02/2003 Alburquerque (Kimo Theater), NM, United States * 25/02/2003 Santa Fe (Lensic Performing arts Center), NM, United States * 28/02/2003 Madison (Barrymore Theater), WI, United States * 01/03/2003 Cedarburg (Cedarburg Performing Arts Center), WI, United States * 02/03/2003 Minneapolis (Cedar Cultural Center), MN, United States * 05/03/2003 Portland (Center for Cultural Exchange), ME, United States * 06/03/2003 Orono (Maine Center for the Arts), ME, United States * 07/03/2003 Troy (Music Hall), NY, United States * 08/03/2003 Cambridge (Sanders Theater, Harvard University), MA, United States * 09/03/2003 Danbury (Charles Ives Center for the Arts, WCSU), CT, United States * 11/03/2003 Pomona (Stockton Performing Arts Center), NJ, United States * 13/03/2003 Manchester (Palace Theatre), NH, United States * 14/03/2003 Portsmouth (Music Hall), NH, USA * 15/03/2003 Keene (Colonial Theater), NH, United States * 16/03/2003 Englewood (John Harms Center for the Arts), NJ, United States * 17/03/2003 Baltimore (Joseph Meyerhoff Symphony Hall), MD, United States {Other Acts - Mary Black} * 19/03/2003 Vienna (Barns of Wolftrap), VA, United States * 20/03/2003 Vienna (Barns of Wolftrap), VA, United States * 21/03/2003 Wilmington (Thalian Hall), NC, United States 2003 European Summer Tour * 22/06/2003 Dublin (Meeting House Square, Temple Bar), Ireland * 11/07/2003 Ortigueira, Galacia, Spain {Other Acts - Hedningarna, Shooglenifty, Marta Sebestyan} * 15/07/2003 Letterkenny (An Grianan Theatre), Co. Donegal, Ireland {Fiddle Fever!} * 20/07/2003 Brampton (Brampton Folk Festival), Cumbria, England, UK * 25/07/2003 Galway (Raddisson Hotel), Ireland {Mairead and Dermot Special} {Other Acts - Carlos Nunez} * 26/07/2003 Moana (Festival Interceltico do Morrazo - Festival Interceltico do Morrazo), Galicia, Spain {Other Acts - Tannahill Weavers} 2003 North-American Summer Festival Gigs (US) in Dublin (Ohio) * 01/08/2003 Dublin (Dublin Irish Music Festival), OH, United States {The other Dublin-Ohio that is!} * 02/08/2003 Dublin (Dublin Irish Music Festival), OH, United States * 03/08/2003 Dublin (Dublin Irish Music Festival), OH, United States 2003 UK & Irish Summer Festival Gigs * 06/08/2003 Sidmouth (Sidmouth Festival), England, UK * 08/08/2003 Glencolmcille (Glencolmcille Fiddle Week - Glencolmcille Hotel), Co. Donegal, Ireland * 09/08/2003 Castlewellan (Celtic Fusion Festival), County Down, Northern Ireland, UK 2003 Dutch Summer Festival Gig * 12/08/2003 Amsterdam (Summer in Amsterdam - Concertgebouw), The Netherlands 2003 North-American Summer Festival Gigs (US) in Milwaukee * 15/08/2003 Milwaukee (Milwaukee Irish Fest), WI, United States * 16/08/2003 Milwaukee (Milwaukee Irish Fest), WI, United States * 17/08/2003 Milwaukee (Milwaukee Irish Fest), WI, United States 2003 Dutch Summer Festival Gigs * 30/08/2003 Tonder (Tonder Festival), Denmark * 31/08/2003 Tonder (Tonder Festival), Denmark 2003 UK & Irish Summer Festival Gigs * 06/09/2003 Portglenone (Gig on the Bann), Co. Antrim, Ireland {The Banks of the Bann} {Other Acts - Cara Dillon, North Cregg, Field Marshall Montgomery Memorial Pipe Band} * 13/09/2003 Stroud (Village Hall), Gloucestershire, England, UK * 19/09/2003 Clifden Ceili in Clifden (Clifden Arts Week), Co. Galway, Ireland * 27/09/2003 Longford (Johnny Keenan Banjo Festival), Ireland 2004 2004 Irish Spring Tour (First Leg) * 23/04/2004 Culdaff (McRory's), Co. Donegal, Ireland {BBC Music Live Session} * 26/04/2004 Dublin (National Concert Hall), Ireland {F?e Gael Linn} * 02/05/2004 Abbeyfeale (Parish Hall), Co. Limerick, Ireland * 19/05/2004 Galway (Town Hall Theatre), Ireland 2004 Scottish Spring Tour * 26/05/2004 Farr (Strathnairn Hall), Scotland, UK {Other Acts - Cliar} * 27/05/2004 South Uist (Southend Hall), Scotland, UK {Other Acts - Cliar} * 28/05/2004 Isle of Skye (Aros Portree), Scotland, UK {Other Acts - Cliar} * 29/05/2004 Tobermory (Aros Hall), Isle of Mull, Scotland, UK {Other Acts - Cliar} * 01/06/2004 Islay (Bowmore Hall), Scotland, UK {Other Acts - Cliar} * 02/06/2004 Ardnamurchan (Arainn Shuaineirt), Scotland, UK {Other Acts - Cliar} 2004 Irish Spring Tour (Second Leg) * 09/06/2004 Belfast (Culturlann MacAdam O Fiach), Ireland {Other Acts - Cliar} * 10/06/2004 Derry (Waterside Theatre), Ireland {Other Acts - Cliar} * 11/06/2004 Glenties (Highlands Hotel), Co. Donegal, Ireland {Other Acts - Cliar} * 12/06/2004 Clonbur (Clonbur Hall), Co. Galway, Ireland {Other Acts - Cliar} * 13/06/2004 Indreabhain (An Sean Scoil), Co Galway, Ireland {Other Acts - Cliar} * 15/06/2004 Cúil Aodha (An Halla), Co. Cork, Ireland {Other Acts - Cliar} 2004 Italian Summer Tour * 01/07/2004 Frosinone (Isola Del Lira), Italy * 02/07/2004 Piacenza (Bobbio), Italy * 03/07/2004 Cremona (Ostiano), Italy * 05/07/2004 Bergamo (Seriate), Italy * 07/07/2004 Udine, Italy 2004 French Summer Festival Gig (Vienne) * 15/07/2004 Vienne (4ème Nuit Inter Celtique - Théâtre antique) France {Other Acts: Dan Ar Braz + Denez Prigent} 2004 Irish Summer Festival Gig (Dublin) * 18/08/2004 Dublin (ESB BEO Celtic Music Festival - National Concert Hall, Earlsfort Terrace), Ireland 2004 North-American Tour (US) * 04/09/2004 Freeport (LL Bean Summer Concert Series, Discovery Park), ME, United States * 06/09/2004 Newport (Newport Yachting Center), RI, United States * 07/09/2004 Northampton (The Iron Horse), MA, United States * 09/09/2004 Cleveland (Nighttown), OH, United States * 11/09/2004 Pittsburgh (Chevrolet Amphitheatre), PA, United States * 12/09/2004 Harrisburg (Sunoco Performance Theatre), PA, United States * 13/09/2004 Annapolis (Ramshead Onstage), MD, United States * 14/09/2004 Easton (Williams Center For The Arts), PA, United States * 15/09/2004 Alexandria (Birchmere Music Hall), VA, United States * 18/09/2004 Albany (Irish 2000 Music & Arts Festival), NY, United States * 19/09/2004 Philadelphia (Annenburg Center - Zellerbach Theatre), PA, United States * 22/09/2004 Davis (Veterans' Memorial Theatre), CA, United States * 23/09/2004 San Francisco (The Great American Music Hall), CA, United States * 24/09/2004 Sebastopol (Community Center), CA, United States 2005 2005 North-American Tour (US) * 08/04/2005 Dayton (Victoria Theater), OH, United States * 09/04/2005 Chicago (Old Town School of Folk Music), IL, United States * 10/04/2005 Madison (The Barrymore Theater), WI, United States * 12/04/2005 Ann Arbor (The Ark), MI, United States * 14/04/2005 Milwaukee (Irish Cultural and Heritage Center), WI, United States * 15/04/2005 Notre Dame (Leighton Concert Hall) IN, United States * 16/04/2005 Oshkosh (Grand Opera House) WI, United States * 17/04/2005 Minneapolis (The Cedar Cultural Center) MN, United States * 19/04/2005 Vienna (Barns at Wolftrap) VA, United States * 20/04/2005 Vienna (Barns at Wolftrap) VA, United States * 22/04/2005 Somerville (Somerville Theater) MA, United States 2005 European Tour (mostly Ireland) * 26/06/2005 Clonakilty (Dunmore House Hotel), Co. Cork, Ireland {Other Acts - The Fuchsia Band} * 02/07/2005 Ulm (Ulm Festival), Germany * 16/07/2005 Strokestown (Douglas Hyde Conference - Percy French Hotel), Co. Roscommon, Ireland * 24/07/2005 Carrick-on-Bannow (Parish Hall), Co. Wexford, Ireland {The Trip to Cullenstown} {Other Acts - Seamus Begley and Jim Murray} * 29/07/2005 Ballyshannon (Ballyshannon Festival), Co. Donegal, Ireland * 30/07/2005 Cambridge (Cambridge Folk Festival), England, UK * 31/07/2005 Cambridge (Cambridge Folk Festival), England, UK * 01/08/2005 Glencolmcille (Glencolmcille Hotel), Co. Donegal, Ireland {Glencolmcille Fiddle Week} {Other Acts - Dermot McLaughlin} * 18/08/2005 Kilkenny (St. Canice's Cathedral), Ireland * 19/08/2005 Sauga (Sauga Festival), Spain * 22/08/2005 Tralee (Ashe St), Co. Kerry, Ireland {Rose of Tralee} * 10/11/2005 Bantry (Church of Ireland), Co. Cork, Ireland {West Cork Music} 2005 Dutch Fall Tour * 16/11/2005 Hoogeveen (De Tambour), The Netherlands * 17/11/2005 Helden (Schouwburg De Kampanje), The Netherlands * 18/11/2005 Tiel (Schouwburg Agnietenhof), The Netherlands * 19/11/2005 Leeuwarden (De Harmonie), The Netherlands * 20/11/2005 Breda (Chasse Theater) Breda, The Netherlands 2006 2006 European Tour * 11/02/2006 Rennes (Rennes University - Cité de la Musique) (Brittany) France * 17/02/2006 Killarney (Gleneagles Convention Centre), Co. Kerry, Ireland * 17/03/2006 Belfast (The Waterfront Hall), Northern Ireland, UK {Altan with Ulster Orchestra} {Other Acts: Capercaillie} * 20/07/2006 Exeter (Exeter Festival - Northcott Theatre), England, UK * 21/07/2006 Viljandi (Viljandi Folk Festival - Estonia-our), Estonia {Altan's first trip there} * 22/07/2006 Trowbridge (Trowbridge Village Pump Festival - Stowford Manor Farm), Wiltshire, England, UK * 28/07/2006 Ainsa (Castillo de Ainsa), Huesca, Spain * 05/08/2006 Sion (Guinness Irish Festival in Switzerland), Switzerland * 12/08/2006 Cesky Krumlov (Cesky Krumlov Festival), Czech Republic * 19/08/2006 Concarneau (Place Jean Jaurès), (Britanny) France * 24/08/2006 Farsund (Nordsjofestival), Norway * 14/10/2006 Barakaldo (Teatro Barakaldo, Sala 1, Juan Sebastian Elcano 4), Basque Country Spain * 16/10/2006 Barcelona (L'Auditori, Sali 1 Simfonica), Catalunya, Spain 2006 UK & Irish Fall Tour * 29/10/2006 Whitehaven (Rosehill Theatre), Cumbria, England, UK * 30/10/2006 Nettlebed (near Henley-on-Thames) (Nettlebed Folk Club), Oxfordshire, England, UK * 31/10/2006 Worcester (Huntingdon Hall), England, UK {Halloween Night} * 02/11/2006 Chichester (Chichester Festival Theatre) (Celtic Footprint), England, UK * 04/11/2006 Southampton (Turner Sims Concert Hall), England, UK * 05/11/2006 London (South Bank) (Queen Elizabeth Hall), England, UK * 15/11/2006 Graiguenamanagh (Duiske Abbey), Co. Kilkenny, Ireland, UK * 25/11/2006 Enniskillen (TBC Enniskillen), Co. Fermanagh, Ireland 2007 2007 Belgium, UK & Irish Summer Festival Gigs * 03/08/2007 Dranouter (Dranouter Folk Festival) Belgium * 05/08/2007 Ballyshannon (Ballyshannon Folk Festival) Co. Donegal, Ireland * 07/08/2007 Sidmouth (Sidmouth Folk Week) England, UK 2007 North-American Summer Festival Gig (US) * 11/08/2007 Canton (ICONS Festival) (Nr. Boston) Massachusetts, United States 2007 French Summer Festival Gig * 16/08/2007 Guingamp (Festival de la danse & de la Saint-Loup) (Britanny) France 2007 UK & Irish Summer Tour * 01/09/2007 Coventry UK * 02/09/2007 Wallingford UK * 15/09/2007 Knockengorroch Scotland, UK * 26/09/2007 Dublin (National Concert Hall) Ireland * 27/09/2007 Clifden Ireland * 17/09/2007 Hexham UK * 18/09/2007 Shrewsbury UK * 19/09/2007 Burnley UK * 20/09/2007 Canterbury UK * 21/09/2007 Milton Keynes UK * 22/09/2007 Nettlebed UK * 23/09/2007 Leicester UK 2007 Italian Fall Festival Gig * 29/09/2007 Busto Arsizio (Busto Folk 2007, piazza San Giovanni) Italy 2008 2008 North-American Winter Tour (US) * 14/02/2008 Brownfield (Stone Mountain Arts Center) Maine * 15/02/2008 Barre (Barre Opera House) Vermont * 16/02/2008 Somerville (near Boston) (Somerville Theater) Massachusetts * 17/02/2008 Northhampton (The Iron Horse) Massachusetts * 19/02/2008 Alexandria (The Birchmere) Virginia * 21/02/2008 Washington (The Triple Door Seattle) District of Columbia * 23/02/2008 Kahului (Maui Arts and Cultural Center) Hawaii * 24/02/2008 Pearl City (Leewa Community College) Hawaii * 26/02/2008 Kamuela (Kahilu Theatre) Hawaii * 28/02/2008 San Luis Obispo (Cal Poly State University), California * 29/02/2008 Sebastopol (Sebastopol Community Center) California * 01/03/2008 Dallas (North Texas Irish Festival) Texas * 02/03/2008 Dallas (North Texas Irish Festival) Texas * 04/03/2008 Minneapolis (Cedar Cultural Center) Minnesota * 06/03/2008 Franklin (Goodnight Auditorium) Kentucky * 08/03/2008 Savannah (Emmet Park) Georgia * 09/03/2008 Dahlonega (The Holly Theater) Georgia * 11/03/2008 Raleigh (Fletcher Theatre) North Carolina * 12/03/2008 Brevard (Porter Center for the Performing Arts) North Carolina 2009 2009 European Tour * 01/03/2009 Verona (Palazzo della Gran Guardia) Italy * 17/03/2009 Downpatrick (Down Arts Centre), Northern Ireland, UK * 17/04/2009 Dublin (Clarion Hotel Liffey Valley) (County Dublin) Ireland * 07/05/2009 Pornichet (Le Fanal, Scène Nationale de Saint Nazaire) Brittany, France * 18/05/2009 Rabat (Festival Mawazine) Morocco * 04/07/2009 Frosinone (Note Ignote Festival) Italy * 05/07/2009 San Giovanni in Persiceto (Suoni Dell'altro Mondo Festival) Italy * 11/07/2009 Brussels (Brosella Folk & Jazz Festival) Belgium 2009 Irish & UK Summer Tour * 01/08/2009 Belfast (Europa Hotel) County Antrim, Northern Ireland, UK * 02/08/2009 Ballyshannon (Abbey Centre) County Donegal, Ireland * 14/08/2009 Dublin (National Concert Hall) County Dublin, Ireland - with RTÉ Concert Orchestra {see 25th Anniversary Celebration live album} * 12/09/2009 Newtownards (Ards Leisure Center) County Down, Northern Ireland, UK * 13/09/2009 Dunmanway (Dunmanway Festival) County Cork, Ireland 2009 UK Fall Gigs * 23/10/2009 Oswestry (The Last Inn) (Shropshire) England, UK * 25/10/2009 London (Jazz Cafe) England, UK * 26/10/2009 Nettlebed (Nettlebed Folk Club) (Oxfordshire) England, UK 2009 Japanese Tour During this tour, Altan launched their live album Altan: With the RTÉ Concert Orchestra (later released as 25th Anniversary Celebration in the rest of the world), their first release in almost five years until then. * 06/12/2009 Iwaki (Iwaki Hall) Japan * 09/12/2009 Shiga (Biwako Hall) Japan * 12/12/2009 Tokyo (Celtic Christmas Festival, Sumida Triphony Hall) Japan * 13/12/2009 Tokyo (Mitaka Hall) Japan (with Children's Orchestra) 2010 2010 European Tour (France, Ireland & UK) * 01/01/2010 Gaoth Dobhair (Gweedore) (Scoil Gheimhridh Frankie Kennedy) Ireland * 08/01/2010 Paris (Théâtre de la Ville) France * 09/01/2010 Paris (Théâtre de la Ville) France * 29/01/2010 Ballincollig (Ballincollig Winter Music Festival) Co. Cork, Ireland * 30/01/2010 Metz (L'Arsenal) France * 17/02/2010 Buxton (Buxton Opera House) Derbyshire England, UK 2010 North-American Spring Tour (US) * 06/03/2010 Somerville (Somerville Theatre) Massachusetts, United States * 07/03/2010 Lebanon (Lebanon Opera House) New Hampshire, United States * 09/03/2010 Northampton (Iron Horse Music Hall), Massachusetts, United States * 10/03/2010 Brownfield (The Stone Mountain Arts Center) Maine, United States * 11/03/2010 New York (Symphony Space) New York, United States * 12/03/2010 Troy (Troy Music Hall) New York, United States * 13/03/2010 Sellersville (Sellersville Theatre 1894), Pennsylvania, United States * 14/03/2010 Columbus (Southern Theatre) Ohio, United States * 15/03/2010 Vienna (Barns at Wolftrap), Virginia, United States * 17/03/2010 Modesto (Gallo Center for the Arts) California, United States * 18/03/2010 Arroyo Grande (Clark Center for the Performing Arts) California, United States * 19/03/2010 Berkeley (Zellerbach Auditorium at UC Berkeley) California, United States * 20/03/2010 Chico (Laxson Auditorium, Cal State University) California, United States * 21/03/2010 Sebastopol (Sebastopol Community Centre), California, United States * 25/03/2010 Ann Arbor (The Ark), Michigan, United States * 26/03/2010 Charlotte (Charlotte Performing Arts Center) Michigan, United States * 27/03/2010 Chicago (The Abbey), Illinois, United States * 28/03/2010 Minneapolis (The Cedar), Minnesota, United States 2010 European Gigs * 15/04/2010 Geneva (Théâtre Forum Meyrin) Switzerland * 16/04/2010 Saint-Michel-sur-Orge (Espace Marcel Carné) France 2010 Irish 25th Anniversary Tour * 23/04/2010 Dublin (Liberty Hall) Ireland * 24/04/2010 Kilteel (Kildare Fleadh) Ireland * 30/04/2010 Glenswilly (April GAA Club) Co Donegal Ireland * 01/05/2010 Sligo (Hawkswell Theatre) Ireland * 08/05/2010 Wexford (Wexford Opera House) Ireland * 14/05/2010 Cork (Cork Opera House) Ireland * 15/05/2010 Castleblaney (Iontas Theatre and Artswell ?) Co Monaghan Ireland * 21/05/2010 Bray (Mermaid Theatre) Ireland * 22/05/2010 Drogheda (TLT Theatre) Ireland * 28/05/2010 Killarney (Acoustic Club, Gleneagle Hotel) Ireland * 29/05/2010 Ballyvaughan (Newtown Castle) Co Clare Ireland * 04/06/2010 Sligo (Townhall Theatre) Ireland * 05/06/2010 Blanchardstown (Draoicht) Ireland * 25/07/2010 Buncrana (Buncrana Music Festival) Co Donegal Ireland External links * Altan - Live Official web site * Altan - Tourography Unofficial page Category:Irish folk music Category:Irish culture Category:Concerts Category:Concert tours